The invention relates to an auxiliary watering system for cooling the ambient air supply to an existing outdoor air-conditioning unit. It is well known that applying a light water mist or spray to an inlet air supply to an air conditioner heat exchanger coil can reduce the energy required to provide cooling. The instant invention provides a water supply controlling mechanism for misting/spraying device(s) used for water cooling of an air conditioner condenser unit.
The environment in which the auxiliary watering system of the present invention is used includes an air-conditioning unit provided with a condenser, condenser coils, a fan for moving air over said condenser coils, and an ambient air supply for cooling the air-conditioning unit. The auxiliary watering system comprises means for delivering cooling water along an air path to lower the temperature of the ambient air supply responsive to control signals which are independent of a hardwiring control connection to the air-conditioning unit.
A number of patents have been issued concerning the efficiency gains to be had by using water misting/cooling at the condenser unit of a typical residential air conditioner. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,565 issued to Arledge in July, 2001 for a H2O mist kit and method for home external condenser units. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,292 issued in 1969 to Di Tucci which discloses an air conditioner having a spraying apparatus for spraying water on condenser coils of the air conditioner unit, said spray being triggered by a solenoid valve connected to a thermostat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,265 issued in 1980 to Faxon provides for a mist spray apparatus for air conditioner condenser for applying a mist of water or other liquid to the coils and fins of the condenser to improve the heat transfer capability of the condenser.
Furthermore see U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,218 issued to Janke et al. in 1985 for a refrigeration apparatus defrost control for use in a refrigeration apparatus which includes a control circuit utilizing different types of frost sensors, including pressure sensors, acoustical sensors.
Additionally, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,423 issued to Pearce et al. in 1998 for an acoustic sensor that is electrically coupled to provide a response corresponding to a hydrodynamic pressure.
Unlike the foregoing devices which teach structures that hard wired control connections, control signals for the instant device are independent of a hardwiring control connection to the air-conditioning unit.
The foregoing devices are ineffective however in their implementation of the mechanism to control the water supply. All of the units require that the control solenoid or valve be coupled to the thermostat or other electrical interface. It is not a trivial endeavor to make this type of electrical connection for the average person. To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently eliminates the control connection requirement in exchange for a stand-alone, battery-operated device to control the supply valve. The device of the current invention requires only the attachment of a garden-type hose and its placement in the acoustic or seismic proximity of the condenser/fan unit.
Another advantage is that the operation of either the condenser or the fan can be sensed by the means for delivering cooling water to control cooling water being delivered to the ambient air supply. Because the sensor for ascertaining whether the air-conditioning unit is non-fixtured, the portability and removablity of this auxiliary watering system for cooling the ambient air supply is obvious.
The instant device is implemented with a common garden hose being extended from a spigot to within close proximity of the condenser/fan unit and attached to this auxiliary watering system. The outlet from the supply valve regulated by the controller attaches to the misting/spraying unit(s). The sensor is placed in the proximity (approximately 6-18 inches) of the air conditioner""s condenser and/or fan, and when the condenser and/or fan, is running a switch is activated on the controller to enable the unit to begin a data collection and tuning process. After a short time, the unit is returned to its normal state and it begins to monitor the environment. When the sensor unit senses that the fan is running, the water supply is activated and cools the air to the condenser coils accordingly.
The methods based on an acoustic or seismic xe2x80x9clistening devicexe2x80x9d located in the proximity of the condenser/fan unit of a residential type air conditioner provides a simple, safe, stand-alone mechanism to control water flow to an external misting or spraying attachment at or near the unit. An auxiliary objective of the device xe2x80x9crecognizesxe2x80x9d the frequency characteristics of the operating fan and activate a solenoid to provide water to the condensation coils when the fan is running and to deactivate the water when not running, thus preventing water waste.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
An auxiliary watering system for cooling the ambient air supply in an environment which includes an air-conditioning unit provided with a condenser, condenser coils, a fan for moving air over said condenser coils, and an ambient air supply for cooling the air-conditioning unit, the auxiliary watering system for cooling the ambient air supply comprises means for delivering cooling water along an air path to lower the temperature of the ambient air supply responsive to control signals which are independent of a hardwiring control connection to the air-conditioning unit. In this way, operation of either the condenser or the fan can be sensed by the means for delivering cooling water to control cooling water being delivered to the ambient air supply.
The portability of this auxiliary watering system for cooling the ambient air supply comprises a cooling water supply valve operably connected to a non-fixtured sensor for ascertaining whether the air-conditioning unit is operating, and a valve controller responsive to the sensor. Because the sensor detects the operation of the air-conditioning unit acousticly, its does not require control wiring connected directly to the air-conditioning unit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.